Blood ties season 3 blood ties meet the winx club
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: When you Vicki meet Henry Fitzroy other her girlfriend Janie it's up to them to take care of their boyfriend will Henry fall asleep forever or will Christina kill them but find out on Blood Ties season 3
1. Chapter 1

**BLOOD TIES 3**

 **episode 1 henry returns vicki is glad he zinged with both of us henry is sick his first girl friend is who!**

* * *

 **vicki was sitting in her office doing some paper work, when corren said vicki you have visitor vicki said really who then he said well vicki its good to see**

 **you vicki's head jolted up, she looked at him. she said henry her voice was cracked she didnt know what to think henry smiled and said hi vicki i'm glad**

 **to see you, she got up from** **her desk and walked over** **to henry and he said vicki you ok she hugged him and said with tears in her eyes yeah** **i'm** **just**

 **happy to see you he said its almost sun raise i have to go she cried no take me with you please henry he said ok vicki i will he picked up his crying vicki  
**

 **and carryed her to his home and they layed down and fell asleep next day she saw henry awake or part of it she said henry what are doing awake he**

 **tried to talked but he was weak he need blood she realized this and held out her arm he took it and drank some of her blood he said thanks vicki i really**

 **need that she said henry are you sick he said vicky** **i love you and** **i have another girlfriend and** **i have zinged with you vicky said wait thats real henry**

 **said yeah and she is coming over she is** **a hybrid magical being vicky said so let me get this straight you have two girlfriends and** **i'm** **the second one ok**

 **when she coming over how old is she they heard the door bell he said thats her and got up so did vicky he answered the door vicky saw a sixteen**

 **year old with hot pink hair and blue eyes and two people with her they looked different from her but they looked like they were her siblings she said henry** **I'm**

 **sorry if i'm late but two people i know wouldn't let me leave alfea alone henry said its ok come on love they came in the girl with the purple hair and**

 **light purple highlight said so your the second zing huh vicky said yes hi i am vicky nelson i work as a pi girl said hi i'm janie this is my sister griffa**

 **and my brother sam i have 16 other sibling back home henry said well you two are getting along nicely janie said henry have you ate yet vicky said**

 **well you see janie um he was awake when i woke up janie said i was wondering why he was still asleep it still daylight outside vicky said what time**

 **is it griffa said hang on i brought my winxphone she looked at her winxphone and said its 11:35 am wow this is weird even for you henry vicky and**

 **janie looked that him janie said vicky i'm calling some of my family you call two of your friends janie called her mom her mom answered helloo faragonda speaking janie said hey mom its me**

 **she said janie! hey hows the vist janie said uh i got question can vampries get sick faragonda said**

 **yes they can why janie said can you come over we need you i explain when you griffin and saladin**

 **get in she said ok janie went and said ok my mom and aunt and uncle are coming over vicky said mike and corina are coming too mike corina griffin saladin and faragonda got mike looked at the**

 **other girl vicki said janie this mike and corina janie said cornia! what are you doing here vicki said**

 **corine you know her she said yeah she's my sister and this is my mom faragonda said hi i am**

 **faragonda an you are vicki said i'm herny's second zing griffin said the pi right hmm you don't look tuff sam said hey those are the same pentgrams on janie's wrist only there pink henry said what**

 **pentgrams i knew her in her past life but janie said henry i'll explain later vicki are you ok with**

 **magix**

 **vicki said henry i thought you didn't like janie said he doesn't like dark magic my magic is light**

 **magic Vicki said oh ok so do you know what is wrong with Henry miss faragonda she said it**

 **couldn't be anything he said vicki janie i am fine ok janie said henry fitzRoy you are not fine for pete sake your awake ! and in the day no less he faints and they panic end of episode 1**


	2. chapter 2

**episode 2 Henry sickness worsen astorth attacks baltors** **return** **,Janie** **and Vicki were pacing they we're worried about Henry he was out of it not drinking any blood it worried them** , **Janie said mom do you Know what is wrong with him? she looked at her mother with worried Griffin was beside her holding her and her mother faragonda was examing him and said dear I don't want to you to worry but hes in bad shape and he is not doing good baby, Vicki said well what can we do we have to help him i just got him back Janie just got him back we just got him back we can't loose him! faragonda sighed and said all we can do is wait and see what happens he's very ill and he's not taking any blood right at the moment it's very disleading. Griffin said we have to do something because if a bad guy attacks well he's out of it we're going to be down Fighters, Janie said no we're not I'll Transform if I have to I'll do anything for him, Griffa said sis are you crazy what if he's back if he's back and he tries to take you you already murdered in the like ways century ago by his bloody EX who knows who will come after you, Vicki said Wait bloody EX let me guess you're the century-old girlfriend who got Reborn that he was talking about when he's first met me wow Christina killed you, Janie said yes you know her but how and Henry talked about me, Vicki said i know her she tried to Bloody Murder Me as well,** **Griffa said well looks like you and serenity have something in common so Vicki what were you doing before you became a private detective?, vicky said well I was a police officer a detective actually but I wasn't really doing the job where I didn't I decided to become a private eye so what were you do you talkin about transform Janie and she said well when I told Henry that I use good magic now I was telling the truth I'm a fairy fairy hybrid like my mom and Griffa said I'm a witch and a fairy Sam is to ,faragonda said well we better worry now because look who's here. Baltor attacks and Christina too there was a long battle and Henry got worse Janie and Vicky got injured and everyone with down all hope was lost for Our Heroes will someone saved them or will there be doom.**

 **end of episode 2**

 **authors note**

 **hey guys it's me I don't own any of the characters from Winx Club or Blood Ties except for my OCS please review like and follow that's all for now I'm out peace**


End file.
